The Abilities Of The Talentless Tara Cord (Book 1: The Second Dragon)
by iamsolarflare
Summary: I (Tarabethel Cord's the name) have been called many things, the top name being "talentless". So how did I end up being friends with the infamous god of chaos, Herobrine? It's a long and complicated story, so you might want to pay attention while I speak... Even though I'm not good at telling stories. (((Rated T because I'm paranoid.)))


**(((Author: Sorry I've been off for so long. Have the first chapter of the ****_real _****reason I'm on this site. Enjoy!)))**

CHAPTER 1

Wither And White Eyes

The first time I met him, he saved my life.

You're probably already shaking your head, thinking that I'm insane because not only is Herobrine just a story parents tell to make their children behave, the last thing he'd do even if he was real was save somebody's life, right?

And especially not the life of the talentless Tarabethel Cord, who can't do anything right, who breaks everything she touches, and is known for having infamously bad luck.

Not my life.

Except I'm telling this story, so if you believe that I'm telling the truth, then he did. And now I have to tell you how it happened and what came after.

Bear with me, because this is going to take a little while.

Now, where to start...

* * *

I'd been mining a mountain in the cliffs, looking for emeralds, diamonds, gold, and basically anything worth value. This was normal enough for me; the cliffs I lived in (fairly far away) were pierced in every direction possible with passages 3 meters tall and 2 meters wide.

With my luck, though, I'd never found much. At the most, I was able to scrape up enough iron to use for tools.

This time, though, I made the find of a lifetime... or should I say a find to die for?

Yeah. That's more appropriate.

I was somewhere near the center of the mountain when I heard a slightly weird noise. Actually, it was a really weird noise, somewhat like an enderman trying to strangle a mechanical creeper. I whipped around and surveyed the walls.

Nothing behind me, nothing on the left or the right, and nothing above or below me. If something was going to attack me, it would be from where I was facing. So I kept on mining.

As it turned out, this was the worst mistake possible.

"Get out of here, _now!_" I heard, faintly shouted from behind me. I turned around to see the legendary Herobrine himself barreling _straight at me._

What I did next was actually quite logical, considering the situation - I got very, very scared. Although I didn't panic (surprisingly) I did the next best thing, which was try to look tough and defend myself. I held my pickaxe out in front of me and tried not to look as frightened as I felt.

"L-leave me alone! I d-don't have anything y-you'd want!" I stammered.

He rolled his eyes (I'm not sure how I could tell with his eyes, y'know, _glowing,_ but somehow I knew), then grabbed my arm and took off running at a speed I didn't even know was possible for a living being. I stumbled hopelessly behind him, trying - and failing - to keep up with his breakneck pace.

"W-what are you doing!?" I yelled.

"_Trying to save your life!_" he snapped back at me.

Well, that last comment shocked me into silence. Why would Herobrine save anyone's life?

If it even was him. Maybe it was an impostor. I _hoped_ it was an impostor.

I must have been giving him a pretty weird look, because he sighed and rolled his eyes again.

"It's pretty simple." he stated flatly. "_Yes_, I'm actually Herobrine. _Yes_, I actually exist. _No_, I don't normally save humans and _yes_, this is a special exception." He gave me a bored look. "Any other stupid questions?"

"C-can you read minds?" I stuttered. He'd answered the questions I hadn't asked, after all, and this was Herobrine I was with. So it was logical at the moment.

"No. It was fairly obvious. I'd be asking myself the same questions if I were in your position." He turned towards the exit tunnel, muttered something under his breath, and looked back at me, still running. "Hope you're not afraid of heights."

"Heights? Well, I'm a fan of ground under my feet..." I muttered. Truth was, I did like heights. What I didn't like was falling from them, which seemed to happen a lot. Call me clumsy, I guess... though I prefer "unlucky".

"Then don't look down." Herobrine's tone was flat and emotionless, and I found myself wishing I sounded like that, especially now.

Wait. 'Don't look down.' _What!?_ I felt my feet come up off the ground as we exited my tunnel, and I couldn't speak. We. Were. _Flying._

I looked behind me and saw the mountain practically explode as a three-headed black thing flew up out of it. A Wither. Great, he really had saved me. I wasn't sure whether I should be begging for mercy, thanking him, or whatever.

"Nice luck, by the way."

Okay. That was _it_. I'd nearly gotten killed by a Wither trying to find anything I could sell so I might actually have money for once, Herobrine had captured me, and now he was _insulting_ me!?

I'd had enough. I didn't care if he dropped me, he was probably going to kill me anyway. He'd be getting exactly what he asked for, snatching me up.

I let fly. "Okay, are you _joking!?_ I nearly _died_ back there, and you're blaming _me_ for having 'nice luck', which yes, I did know was sarcasm so don't try and think I'm stupid! Plus, if you're a god-come-to-earth or whatever other stupid name you call yourself to feel superior, then it's _your_ fault I've got such bad luck! Y'know why I'm mining and not living safe in some posh city!? 'Cause I've got no money, _that's why!_" I took a small breath and continued. "And then _you_ come in with your superior attitude, thinking you're _so_ great with your invincibility and everything and you figured you'd what, _scare me!?_ Let me tell you something, _Herobrine_, I have _had it to the sky_ with people calling me stupid, luckless, _talentless_ Tara Cord! So _shut your mouth!_"

He blinked, his facial expression blankly surprised. "I suppose I asked for it, didn't I?"

"Don't try and play apathetic with me. Of _course_ you did, kidnapping me like that. Which reminds me, _where are we going!?_"

He sighed and gave me a small, apologetic grin. "Technically I'm saving your life, so I believe cryptic, not blunt, answers are in order."

I glared at him, but he didn't say anything else. In fact, for the rest of our trip he was silent.

Guess the infamous Herobrine wasn't much of a talker.

**(((Author: Woo! First chapter on! Sorry if it's really short, this snappy style is generally how I write. **

**Anyways, this version of Minecraft (I call it the Craftlands) is ****_slightly _****different from the Minecraft you may know. If you have questions on anything (terms, expressions, lore, etc) then I'll answer them next chapter or in the plot.**

**So stay tuned, fellow readers and writers!)))**


End file.
